1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pedicure spas, and in particular to pedicure spa with a self-cleaning retractable basin.
2. Related Art
Pedicure treatments have been a popular form of grooming nearly throughout history. Various tools, such as files, clippers, and pumice stones have been developed to provide improved pedicures. Today, pedicures are often provided to clients via an apparatus known as a pedicure spa. In general, a pedicure spa helps properly position a client for a treatment while providing a comfortable seat upon which the client may relax during a treatment.
As can be seen however, these tools are client oriented in that they aid in improving the quality of pedicure treatments that a client receives. With ever growing popularity there is a need for tools that assist pedicure specialists in preparing and providing pedicure treatments.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.